a tasty treat
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: AU one shot,vampire reborn!


It was Halloween night and You were at home handing out candy, bored. you had no where to be tonight besides here. All your friends had spouses or boyfriends to be with. And here you were by yourself, living alone. You were 19 years old, you think you would be happy about that, but you weren't, you wanted a man, a man to love you and be with you.

You loved Halloween though so you decorated the entire little house you were renting, even the outside. It looked like a creepy haunted house you would pay to visit but still not many people visited since it was so far away from the other houses on the block. you sighed, depressed that it was almost time to clean it all up. Just than your doorbell rang.

Excited for trick or treaters, you got up straightened your costume. You were dressed up as the slave. The skimpy costume was only a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string, a brass thong g-string panty, a red silk loincloth, and leather high-heeled boots. There were other various adornments you added, including a snake arm-wrap and two bracelets. Last, there was the chain and collar. you knew you looked good, your body was in great shape, your breast were big but firm. You were hoping a single dad may show up with his kids and they would hit it off.

you hurried over, expecting, "Trick or Trick!" to be called as you opened the door.

Instead you saw not children but a man. A tall man. A man that was pushing his way into your house.

"Hey there!"

you were man was tall and scary, towering a good foot over your own slight body. He dressed in all black, and had black hair and gorgeous black eyes. Looking into those eyes, you could only stare, no longer pretesting his invasion of your house.

"W-what do you want? You cannot be trick or treating." you whispered, unable to move.

The dark man smiled, his white teeth flashing in the dark, "Oh I do want a treat and I definitely will show you some tricks."

He circled slowly around your body. "I'm glad you are already dresses as a slave, since that is the role you will be playing tonight. Without touching you, he brought his hand up. Suddenly Your arms were over your head and you were on your tiptops as if you were tied but there was nothing touching your body.

"What the hell-" you started to say angrily, trying to move your arms, but the invisible bonds held.

The man moved closer and whispered in your ear, "I picked your house, because I could smell your blood and your pussy. I need both to survive, slave."

Your (e/c) eyes widened. The intruder brought his hand up and move your long (h/c) hair away from your neck. He pushed your head to the side, exposing the long graceful arch of your creamy skin. The man moved back an inch and flicked his hand again and your red silk loincloth ripped off, fluttering to the ground. you gasped in horror, as you stood there exposed in only the bra and thong.

"Much better. Slaves never wear much clothing and are always ready for punishment, fucking or to be fed from. I will save your punishment and fucking for later since I'm famished."

With that he drew closer once more toward your arched neck. you whimpered knowing what was to come.

"Shh...you will get used to it...eventually."

With that he lowered his head and sank his teeth in your neck. He sucked hard, drinking your blood eagerly. you moaned at the pain and the pleasure of it. He brought one hand up to your throat to force your head to the angle he deemed best and the other hand cupped your bare ass. His fingers played with the string of the thong.

"Your blood is so sweet, so fresh. And your body is tight and perfect for fucking.

With those words you suddenly felt his huge member spear into your tight pussy. He was fucking you and feeding from you at the same time, you realized. your pussy was stretched tight, as his member was so large. He wasn't rough as he was slowly drinking. Just then his drinking began frenzied as did his thrusts. His thick long member was thrusting crazily into you, making you weakly cry out in pain. He continued on that way for while until you started to feel dizzy. He began to come hard, when he finished he released you. you was limp in your invisible bonds. your toes still barely touching the floor.

"Hmm, that was very good." He said, wiping his mouth clean. "Your blood is sweet, and your pussy is hot and tight. You will make a very good slave."

The doorbell rang just then and you began to cry out for help. Before any noise could emerge you felt a hand around your neck, tightening. "You will not cry out. You'll pay for that later, slave."

He turned slightly and waved his hand and the people outside said, "No one is at home, I guess." You heard their footsteps fading away.

He turned back to face her. "Now, for your punishment..."


End file.
